


A Fruity Surprise

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (But no smut), Crack, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fruit, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: "Ardyn pulled a bright red apple from one sleeve and began tossing it into the air. Why the hell he was carrying a piece of fruit around, she could only guess."--- (Dawn of the Future, The Beginning of the End)The fall of Gralea had not been the first time Ardyn had kept fruits in unlikely places - He'd had that idea ages past already, long before traitorous brothers and unreasonable gods turned him into the man he is today, back when he was but a gentle healer who wished for nothing more than to be with his lady love...
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Kudos: 9





	A Fruity Surprise

Aera lay snug against Ardyn’s chest, one of his arms wrapped around her. With the warm rays of the afternoon sun shining on them, it would have been easy to drift off to sleep, surrounded by chirping birds and the touch of a loved one. However, their time spent together was so rare neither wanted to miss even a second of it, not even to the soft embrace of sleep.

“Ardyn.” Aera’s eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to look at him.

He bent down to press a soft kiss on her lips. “What is it, love?”

“Since we finally have some time alone… Perhaps we ought to use it.” The slightest hint of pink crept over her cheeks as she shifted, careful to keep his arm wrapped around her.

Ardyn chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “And how would we use it, Aera?” He let his hand glide down until it rested on Aera’s waist. He knew exactly what she had in mind, but he loved the way her cheeks flushed when she had to speak it aloud.

The blush on Aera’s cheeks deepened when she stretched to kiss Ardyn. “I think you know exactly what I have in mind.” She ran her hands over his chest, first atop his shirt, then she let one of them slip between his buttons to caress his skin.

She felt Ardyn shiver under her touch, how he pulled her closer to press a kiss on her hair. “Perhaps we should follow your idea, then.”

He sat up a bit straighter, allowing Aera easier access to his garments. She swiftly opened his buttons, brushed his shirt down over his shoulders and tossed it to the side.

A dull thud—several, in fact—interrupted her. Puzzled, she looked over to where she’d thrown Ardyn’s shirt. An apple was lazily rolling out of his sleeve, while a pear or two lay in the middle of it. Some bulges underneath the linen hinted that there were a few more fruits yet to be revealed.

Slowly, as if she were worried the fruits might disappear once she looked away, Aera turned her gaze back to Ardyn. “Ardyn, why on Earth…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence; she glanced back at the shirt and its fruits—the apple had by now freed itself from the sleeve and stopped next to one of the pears—and started giggling.

“Oh, that? It’s nothing, really. Don’t think too much about it.”

Aera looked back at him, and saw the grin on his face. This was exactly the reaction he’d hoped for. “Ardyn!” She laughed harder and playfully shoved him. “Way to ruin the mood!”

Ardyn pulled her into a hug. “Can you really begrudge me wanting to hear my beloved’s laugh?” he asked and pressed a kiss on her hair.

Held tight in his embrace, Aera had to admit that no, she could not be mad at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Just promise me that next time, there’ll be no surprise food involved.”

Ardyn chuckled. “All right, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually highkey love the first paragraph, and I'm salty at myself that I ended up writing something that nice in a _Crack Fic_. But here we are. And yes I'm aware that in Dawn of the Future he's _probably_ just using his armiger... But the idea of him stashing fruits in his clothes was funnier. And I said to my friend something along the lines of "Just imagine you want to undress him, and there's like, three apples, five bananas, and a handful of grapes fallen down". And then I was "Okay I gotta write that as a crack fic". Which I did, as you can see.


End file.
